


Five Arguments Chris and Jensen Had About Why Leverage Is Better Than Supernatural (Or Vice-Versa)

by rsadelle



Category: Leverage RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five arguments Chris and Jensen had about why Leverage is better than Supernatural (or vice-versa).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Arguments Chris and Jensen Had About Why Leverage Is Better Than Supernatural (Or Vice-Versa)

1\. "Jared. Six-four, benches 335."

"Timothy Hutton. Oscar winner."

Round One: Chris

2\. "Mark Sheppard, recurring guest star nemesis."

"An array of beautiful women Dean hooks up with."

Round Two: Jensen

3\. "Stolen miracles."

"Actual miracles."

Round Three: Jensen

4\. "Aldis Hodge."

"Aldis Hodge."

Round Four: Tie

5\. "Doing our own stunts."

"Doing my own stunts without getting injured."

Round Five: Chris


End file.
